Our History is Our Legacy
by CitruSymphony
Summary: In which 3 recently deceased souls from the modern era, with questionable morals and ego issues, end up reincarnated in the Narutoverse decades before the series even begins. Scared, frustrated, and annoyed, watch as these three souls find themselves wrecking canon without even knowing it. Mass SI/OC. Author does not own Naruto. First Fic.


**Disclaimer: Author does not own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's quite obvious.**

 **Author's note: So, I finally decided to jump on the SI/OC bandwagon (pretty late into the game, I know). But it seems fun, so I'm giving it a try.**

 **Mass SI/OC Fic. Probably the first in a series, if I can find the time to write that much.**

 **First fic!** **Constructive Criticism is appreciated.**

 **Please R &R! Thanks!**

Eris Dubois had always lived by this motto that 60% of all humans are worthless crap, 30% are in between, and the remaining 10% are the epitome of humanity. These 10% she considered to be saints. These are the people who stand up against corruption, who forgives others as easily as breathing, who willingly sacrifices themselves for the sake of others.

Eris Dubois was not among these meager 10% of people.

She was not bad, per say, but she wasn't terribly good either. Eris considered herself to be among the 30% in between, the normal, the average, those who never did anything notable or worth mentioning. She felt herself gradually fading amongst the sea of people, easily forgotten, feeling that even if she were to die, the small number of people who would even bother to remember her (which, unfortunately could be counted on one hand) would easily forget her within the decade.

And Eris hated that feeling. She despised it. She didn't want to live in order to just die, accomplishing nothing, and any accomplishments she may have achieved felt empty.

Oh, Eris is amazing at psychology and understanding others? Well that shits fucking meaningless because Eris Aza hates people, and she hates those she understands even more. (Although she's not willing to admit it, she hates herself the most)

Oh, Eris has a knack for politics? Well that shits also useless because she has no connections and therefore can't put her knowledge to good use.

Oh, Eris is fluent in Japanese? When is she ever going to use that language!? She's dirt poor, works part time at a convenience store, and lives in America, a good 10+ hours of flight away from Japan.

Ballet, cooking, magic tricks and sewing, she tried everything. Yet all those only served to make her feel more empty inside.

And so, when Eris Dubois (finally) dies at age 24 due to complications regarding a bank burglary gone wrong (who the hell wears a ski mask and threatens with a _Colt 2000_? At least bring like, an Uzi or something) she felt relief. She isn't that surprised when all she could see was...well she would say 'see darkness' but considering the fact that she's, well, _dead_ , Eris considers the fact that maybe she just can't see. (Focusing on the situation at hand helped her forget her failures)

And when Eris eventually comes upon a 'God' (an extremely attractive teenaged God) who practically forces her into reincarnation in a world of his choosing (with memories and all the mental issues she has included), she doesn't really care. He's a God, and she might as well be an ant to him, what could she do?

And so Eris agrees to reincarnation. And finds herself, after hours of being squished around in something wet, slimy, dark, and tight ( _Oh My God was that my birth!?)_ as the daughter to _Jonin_ Minato Namikaze and Jonin Kushina Uzumaki.

8 years before canon.

With 4 faces already on the Hokage mountain.

 **WHAT THE FUCK!?**

 _74 Years Ago_

Arianna Crowe was a 29 year old vegan botanist who, after 4 long all-nighters, finally went to sleep on a run-down couch.

She then wakes up to an unknown wooden ceiling. (She was pretty sure she fell asleep face down)

Yeah, she's confused.

First of all she can't quite see, which should be impossible because the last time she checked, she had a whopping 20/10 vision. Stuffing herself with nothing but berries for breakfast did wonders to her eyesight.

Second of all, they're speaking complete gibberish. Wait no...not gibberish. Probably Japanese, if she's hearing the intonations right. Which again, should be impossible because, for one thing, none of her fellow scientists speak Japanese. She also fell asleep in her cramped apartment with all locks locked, no Japanese TV show on, no Japanese roommate. So yeah, impossible.

And as for the last thing? These guys are calling her Sayuri Uchiha. Uchiha, as in that one massacred clan with sticks up their asses, from the series Naruto. Now this could just be a stupid ass coincidence, as in there's probably at least one family named Uchiha somewhere in Japan. But then that theory completely ignores the previous two weirdnesses, so yeah she's confused.

Maybe this is a dream?

But then why would she dream of being called Sayuri Uchiha, by some random Japanese dude? Arianna expected her dreams to be something along the lines of Venus Fly Traps 30 feet tall digesting her alive, for all the experiments she does with them. Not...whatever this is.

So yeah, weird. But it's not like she can do anything about it. All she can do is just wait for the annoying alarm clock perched on the living room table, just out of reach of her hands, to start screaming bloody murder. Then she can forget all about this weird dream and start experimenting. Again.

Except it never comes.

There were a few moments in which Arianna feels drowsy, as if time has stopped, and all her worries were buried. Her lab experiments, her DIY herbal remedies still in the fridge, her promise to take her mother to dinner that coming Saturday, all of them now nothing but water under the bridge. She would then close her eyes, feeling comforted by the weird blue...flames? nearby, and then lose consciousness. She would then start feeling suffocated by the sweet tasting water shoved forcefully down her throat, only to wake up with her sight all too blurry, fast Japanese gibberish sounds resonating in her eardrums, and the name Uchiha following her everywhere.

Arianna Crowe then promptly gives up.

Arianna Crowe is, at heart, underneath all that strict and introverted personality, a scientist. And scientists know when to doubt, when to pursue, and last but not least, when to give up. In the modern era of progression, things are changing daily. Facts that many once knew to be true could just as easily be proven false.

So Arianna Crowe stopped thinking deeply into things and began her very own, personal form of meditation, in which she would breath deeply, focus on her breathing for the first 15 minutes, and then start recounting all of her known facts about plants.

Said recounting takes her hours.

Arianna Crowe was that bored.

Said boredom promptly flew out the window when her sight cleared, and she saw a giant of a man wearing a navy blue yukata with a red and white symbol sewed on the back.

All doubts of this being a dream burnt to ashes when he carried her and she felt his crushing grip.

And all hopes of a Nobel Peace Prize in plant research got swallowed up by a great black hole.

Arianna Crowe cried tears of despair.


End file.
